


About what we did last night

by cocacolajellybean



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Liam is a soft brat, M/M, Noel is neglecting his feelings... again, OFC added as a mere tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/pseuds/cocacolajellybean
Summary: Liam and Noel woke up in bed together. Noel doesn't remember HOW it happened, but Liam sure knows and he's SO ready for MORE.





	About what we did last night

When Noel woke up his brother had too already. A blanket covered their naked bodies up to their chest. They stared at each other, no words exchanged. Lot of thoughts were revolving inside Noel’s head and, to be honest with himself, he wasn’t even sure if _IT_ had happened or it had only been a vivid dream –or a nightmare–. Liam’s deep blue eyes kept looking back at him, occasionally blinking, but no words came out of his mouth. The songwriter knew it definitely had happened because they were both naked and the taste of his brother in his mouth was still fresh, he could also still feel the touch of his skin against him if he concentrated enough. And the sound of his soft moans. _This is wrong_. But he had also never experienced something that felt so good. How did it even happen? They could not get a room with twin beds, so they got a queen size instead, then the alcohol and some drugs. Two young men alone in their room, sharing a bed. But Noel was too drunk and wasted to remember it the day after, and too afraid to ask his brother.

A few hours later they were on rehearsal. Noel tried to act like nothing had happened, but Liam kept acting weird. The younger one would not try to mock or tease his older brother like he used to. Instead he was being extremely polite. And whenever they exchanged words Liam would remain a few seconds staring at Noel, like expecting something more from him. It drove Noel crazy. He wanted to shout for the whole room to hear “it was a mistake, Liam, we’re brothers”, but he also wanted him to know that he had enjoyed it and he wanted to be with him and being gentle with him, because he was his little brother and did not want anyone else to use him for their pleasure.

Liam met a girl after the concert, some groupie, willing to open her legs just because he was famous and it would be a nice story to tell to her friends. He convinced her to have a threesome with the two brothers. Noel got mad when the idea got suggested to him, he was mad by the mere fact of Liam being with some idiotic girl, but after around ten minutes of being begged he accepted. It was the weirdest thing, sharing a woman, and even weirder sharing her with his brother. But as she got between them, Noel knew this was just an excuse for Liam to have the slightest sexual contact with him again. Both brothers looked in the eyes the whole time, and Noel would even touch Liam’s cheek and this one would kiss the palm of his hand and lead his brother’s hand to his butt cheeks. Meanwhile that annoying girl was shouting in the middle, but for the two brothers she did not exist, she was just a mere tool and an excuse to be together again. Once they finished, they rested in the bed until the following morning, when the girl left the hotel room.

“Tell me how much you enjoyed it” asked Liam in a soft whisper, not referring to anyone in particular, but entangling his fingers with Noel’s. The girl mumbled something, but none of them gave a damn about her. By the time she left, they were back into this unbearable game of not speaking to each other. But it was Liam whom broke the silence. He stood in front of Noel, blocking his path when he was heading to the bathroom for a shower.

“Tell me…”

Noel avoided his sight.

“… How much you enjoyed it.”

Liam stepped closer, so close that they could feel each other’s breath.

“I felt I was going crazy during the rehearsals and before the concert, when you ignored me” said Liam.

“I didn’t ignore you, we talked quite a few times, I’m sure.”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“This is all madness, you’re my brother.”

“And so what? That didn’t stop you the first time. Why would you drag me to bed and take me and love me if you were going to act like nothing happened? You could’ve got some bird if you just wanted to have a shag.”

Noel remained silent for a brief minute.

“At least say something and don’t just stare at me like a dickhead” demanded the younger one.

“We were too drunk…”

“I wasn’t!”

“Fuck, I don’t even remember what happened…”

“I do! You want me to remind you how you kissed me and then touched my crotch and…”

“Fuck off!” shouted Noel, and he pushed Liam aside and then locked himself in the bathroom.

“You gave me something I had never felt with anyone else…” said Liam loud enough for his brother to listen through the door and then got dressed and left the hotel room.

By the time Noel got out of the bathroom Liam and all his stuff were out of sight. He felt guilty and went to look for him before they got to board the tour bus, so they could have privacy to talk _about what they did last night_. But they did not meet again until the band left the hotel. When they were on the road they were brothers again, now it was Liam whom acted like nothing had happened, except that he started pulling some stupid game of being all over his band mates all the time. It was usually Guigsy the one he chose to play his little game, but it was just to make Noel jealous, he never even joked about kissing him or anything else. _Poor dude thinks he has a chance with Liam now_ thought Noel when Guigsy wrapped his arm around Liam, maintaining eye contact with Noel and making a twisted smile.

When they arrived to another city, the Gallaghers got to share their hotel room as usual, but this time they got twin beds. During the time they were supposed to be sleeping, none of them got to close their eyes and they caught on several times staring at each other.

“They only put one blanket in my bed” said Liam after a while.

“What?”

“They must’ve gave you an extra blanket” Liam woke up from bed and pulled Noel’s blankets, “give me my blanket!”

“Jesus, grow up, Liam!”

Liam let himself fell on the floor and started weeping.

“I love you, why won’t you take me again? Is it because I’m stupid and I can’t write songs and play the guitar like you?”

Noel got out of bed and stood next to him.

“You’re not stupid, Liam. Get up, you need rest.”

They both went to sleep in the same bed, Noel’s bed. But nothing happened this time. They cuddled and Noel caressed Liam’s hair until he fall asleep.

“I love you too, Liam” whispered Noel, “that’s why I can’t go on with this, I wish you understood” and he kissed him in the forehead.

On the following day, while they were in rehearsals, Noel noticed that Liam was too quiet and he sat in the piano chair, resting his head on its keys and just randomly playing them with his hand. So the songwriter approached his little brother to see if he was okay.

“I’m fine I guess, it’s just that I don’t see the point in keeping up with this stupid tour, nothing makes sense anymore” replied Liam when his brother wanted to know why he looked sad, “everything’s pointless.”

“Why are you saying that, why has everything became pointless for you? Three days ago you were living the dream, taking drugs and shagging birds. What has changed now?”

“All of this” and Liam pointed with his finger, moving his arm in circles.

“What is it with all of this, you love being onstage…”

“All of this is pointless if you don’t love me back” interrupted Liam.

“Could you lower your voice at least?”

“Just leave me be.”

Noel felt Liam’s indifference for the rest of the night and even in their hotel room he wouldn’t want to talk. Liam even turned his back on Noel when he went to bed. The songwriter stayed awake for an hour that felt like a lifetime. He wondered if his brother was awake too.

“Liam…”

No response.

“Liam, c’mon, I know you’re awake”, he didn’t really know but he was trying, “you can’t ignore me forever.” Noel sighed and tried again. “You wanted to talk, we can do it now.”

“What for? We have nothing to talk about, you just used me for your own pleasure.”

“That’s not what happened, Liam, and you now it. I’d never hurt you.” Noel could imagine Liam pouting right then while he reprimanded him. The thought of it make him want to cuddle him and make him feel protected. He wanted to love him. “Let me be with you, Liam.”

A few seconds passed before Noel got any response. _Damn it, Liam, you want this as much as I do._ Then Liam turned to face his brother with a sad look in his eyes, he was desperate for love. And Noel was willing to give it to him. He wanted to take care of him and protect him. He wanted to love him. As a brother, as a friend… as a lover. When Liam stood from his bed and walked towards Noel, this one pulled aside his blanket and received him, so tenderly and with soft caring, as if it was their first time again. He wanted to make sure Liam knew he wasn’t being used for pleasure, instead he was being loved. While they kissed, Noel’s fingertips touched Liam’s back. He had missed the softness of his body like dry leaves in autumn miss rain. His mouth was so warm, and once he was inside him he felt at home again and he felt like he should have never left.

Next day in the morning Noel woke up at the sight of Liam’s blue eyes. They stared at each other in silence until the older brother wet his lips and went on.

“Not this again” he joked. It was like he was being there before, in that exact place, at that exact hour, in the exact same position.

Liam kissed the tip of his nose and Noel felt he was on heaven. “Do you regret it this time?”

“I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
